Gloomily Smitten
by Crazyhumor
Summary: Robbie finally gets a girlfriend, an abusive one.
1. Chapter 1

This is different lol I'm not really certain if this will end up being a Rori story and I'm not really certain if this will end up being a Rade thing either. I sort of need help with that from anyone willing, I will listen to anyone's suggestions. If anyone has any questions ask away. I already added this today but I made a lot of changes and added some more things.

Please Review

She would never hurt him like this.

Robbie groaned in pain as he lifted up his shirt exposing ugly dark bruises on his back to himself in the mirror. He gently poked at it and winced. That hadn't been his brightest idea. He turned to look at Rex laying in pieces on his floor. He thought of all the insults the thing would be throwing at him, if he wasn't broken.

_You're only a punching bag to her… a way for her to release her frustrations. You honestly don't think she would like you? You're her puppet_. Rex would laugh then. He was slightly happy the girl had used Rex on him to release her frustrations.

Carefully he removed his shirt and slipped on a looser T-shirt and removed his jeans for bed. He could take a few bruises on the back anyway. The girl always wounded him deeper with her words. This was a rare occasion that had turned physical. She had been drinking and sad… It was his own fault for not recognizing that before he opened his stupid trap. He honestly believed that.

He quietly slipped into his bed and closed his eyes. His phone vibrated and he quickly snatched it up. She hated it when he answered slowly. He found himself sighing in relief when he realized it was only a text.

I'm sorry, Robbie.

That was all. A simple I'm sorry, but it made him feel better. He texted backs a generic reply before moving the cell away from him. He was happy for the apology. He usually didn't get one. He curled himself up under the covers and closed his eyes again. His phone vibrated again.

Don't forget, you're my ride in the morning.

Robbie quickly sprang up then a smile on his face. That's right… Finally school was starting up again after a long break. He could finally see his friends again after being isolated from them for so long. The thought over- joyed him just as much as it made a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Would they see the cracks and red flags in the relationship they had all said wouldn't work. Of course they would. Another thought made him feel a little nauseous. He would be there. The very source of all his girlfriend's anger and stress, the very reason he had this girl as his girlfriend. His phone buzzed again longer this time telling him she was calling. He ignored it even though he understood as a fact it wasn't a good idea. His mind was too much of a mess to handle her.

The next morning Robbie ran his fingers subconsciously over his steering wheel as his dark haired girlfriend got into his car. She was wearing black as always and green highlights took a few end strands of her hair. Her face was set in a scowl but not a word escaped her lips. Robbie backed out of her drive way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her pick up the coffee he already had waiting for her and take a sip. "How are you, Jade?" He took a gamble and asked.

She held up the coffee cup. "Taste that."'

He gave her a suspicious glance before taking it and taking a sip. "What?" He handed it back to her. "That's how you like it right?"

"Why didn't you answer my call last night?"

Robbie moved around in his seat his eyes remaining on the road. "I fell asleep."

"That fast?" He could hear the mockery in her voice.

Robbie ran a hand over his mouth. He could tell how this was going to turn out, and he wanted none of it now. Not when he was less than five minutes away from school. He wanted to be in a good mood for his first day back at school, not feel like crap.

"Jade…" He trailed off.

"You didn't wanna talk then, don't even try now." She crossed her arms and stared forward.

Robbie only sighed happy it hadn't malformed into an argument crossover insult conversation. As soon as they arrived at Hollywood Arts Jade had jumped from the car and stormed off. He very slowly entered school taking in everything going on around him with a dimmed out grin. He walked over to his locker and opened it.

"Robbie!" A voice very loudly squealed making him turn around. He grinned as Cat made her way towards him followed by Tori. The red head hugged him giggling the whole time before moving back looking hurt. "You ignored all of our phone calls over break." The girl pouted.

Robbie laughed forcefully. "My bad, Cat. I was really busy."

"With Jade," Tori cut in looking at him worriedly. "You spent all your time with Jade right?"

Robbie gave a careless shrug. What had she expected?

"Wait," Cat yelled scaring them both. "What happened to Rex?" The hyper girl began looking around for Rex. In his locker, in his book bag, she even lifted up his leg to look under his shoe.

Rex was lying on his bedroom floor still in pieces. He obviously couldn't reveal that unless he wanted to reveal the reason why. "He wanted to stay home and take a bath today." He lied. He turned around to close his locker for they couldn't read his face. When he turned back around he witnessed the most horrifying sight ever. Beck had just given Tori a hug in greeting causing the girl to go red. He instantly thought of his blue eyed girlfriend who for a fact wasn't over the boy with the good hair. It was a written in stone. Beck was the reason for all her rage filled outbursts and hysterical crying. Now that boy was open to date her sworn enemy. None of this could bode well for Robbie, her punching bag. He felt automatically sick and he barely greeted Beck when he threw him a greeting.

Robbie took a bit of his spaghetti taco and glanced towards Jade who was glaring daggers behind him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her food was untouched. He quickly took a look behind him and mentally groaned once he realized what had caught her attention. His day was going particularly well too… Oh well.

"Why don't we go sit with the others?" She asked innocently enough. Way too innocently for Jade. Before he could finish chewing his taco he was being tugged up and dragged towards the table his half eaten taco left behind.

"Hi Jade, Hi Robbie." Cat giggled when they arrived. Tori and Beck instantly moved a few inches away from each other.

Robbie felt bad for Tori who currently was the victim of one of Jade's glares. "Hey guys," he announced awkwardly trying to defuse a little of the ungainliness. He took a seat beside Cat.

Silence fell over the table. "I'm going to get another Taco." Robbie announced standing wanting desperately to get away.

"I'll come with you." Tori announced also wanting to escape from Jade.

Robbie looked towards Jade who barely blinked. Of course, he wasn't Beck. She wouldn't be bothered by him going off alone with Tori.

Robbie crossed his arms and scowled as he waited in the long line for his Taco. It was taking too long. "I think you've been spending too much time with Jade." The girl poked his face.

Robbie frowned. "What?"

"Only Jade can scowl like that." Robbie took a step forward as the line moved. He nodded in understanding. "Are you alright?" Tori asked her face very serious now. "Jade can be well… cruel, and we all can see you're sort of sensitive."

Robbie laughed a little bitterly. "Gee, thanks Tori."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Robbie gave her a smile to show he wasn't really bothered by her words much. He had heard worse recently. "Thanks for the concern, Tori. I'm fine though." He glanced at her nonchalantly. "So, what's going on with you and Beck?"

Tori laughed a little nervously. "Nothing really," Her face was a little red. "We got close over break, but we aren't really sure yet."

"Robbie!" Jade's voice called from behind them.

Robbie huffed. "Great I didn't get my taco…" He glanced towards Tori. "See ya, Tori.

She was ranting again.

They had just gotten out of school and Jade was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was just happy her anger wasn't directed at him for once. Well sort of… he gently pulled off his coffee stained shirt. At least honestly this time her spilling coffee on him was an accident and it wasn't hot. He hadn't gotten an apology though.

He began to wonder then why he was even with her. Yeah, he was desperate for a girlfriend, but was that enough to make him stay?

"Did I do that?" Her change in tone cut into his mind. He looked up and could see her in his mirror staring at his back. He was sure the bruise was an even uglier color today. He watched her walk towards him and ran her hand over his back gently. "I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "It will never happen again."

He turned around to assure her it was alright, but it was impossible with her lips pressed to his. He eagerly kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She then pulled back leaving him breathless and his lips tingling. A suggestive smirk appeared on her lips, and Robbie understood right then why he stayed. He couldn't get enough of Jade West. She was like alcohol. Addictive and painful, but made him feel good even if it was only temporary…

They ended up on the bed kissing and groping each other. Robbie wondered would it happen again. He wondered would she let him have sex with her again. His jeans tightened more at the memory of the night he lost his virginity to Jade. She must have sensed his thoughts because she stopped kissing him back. He moved from atop her without a word and disappeared out of the room.

He came back a few minutes later finding her still lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling. He awkwardly stood by the door getting ready to leave and go downstairs. She was obviously in deep thought and interrupting would be a bad idea. "Come lay with me, Robbie."

Robbie hesitated but got on the bed beside her. He tensed up when Jade rested her head on his chest her arm over him. He wasn't use to this gently Jade. His whole body shivered as she ran a hand down his arm.

She lightly smirked at his reaction. She began kissing his neck lightly to see what other reactions she could get from him. Why was she even dating Robbie? Honestly, because he was easy. It made her sound mean, but in reality she was. He never talked back to her. He never tried to control her. She controlled him. He was her out let of all the pain she felt about Beck breaking up with her.

Robbie grunted and pushed her off for he could lean over her. He began kissing her neck roughly. Jade ran her hands over his back. He winced into her mouth when she touched the bruise but continued kissing her. Jade frowned into his kiss. She hadn't meant to hit him with Rex. He had gotten in the way of her tantrum. It made her seem abusive and she hated thinking about herself like that. She wasn't abusive… she had never abused Beck. Then again Robbie and Beck were certainly different.

Robbie reluctantly pulled back. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked breathlessly when he realized she wasn't really kissing back. His eyes were pleading with her.

That was Robbie. Always wanting to be accepted, so much so he was willing to put up with a bitch like her. That idea pleased her for some reason. She wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a kiss.

Robbie grinned openly as he brushed a few strands of dark hair from Jade's pale shoulder. He was a fool, he got it. After last night he couldn't really bring himself to care. The boy didn't dare move in fear he would wake his sleeping beauty. Then everything would be ruined. Jade would go back to being always angry and frustrated with him, and he would go back to always wanting to please her.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and stared at him. He waited on her reaction; his whole body had gone tense. The girl smiled at him. A real smile that made his heart beat like crazy. He wondered could she hear it. Very slowly she moved over him and stood by the bed bearing all to him as she began looking for her cloths.

"Are you going to gawk at me all day?" She asked. "I need a ride home for I can change clothes for school."

Robbie nodded dumbly before getting out of bed dragging his sheet with him to cover up. Jade rolled her eyes.

Robbie took his eyes off the road every few seconds to look at Jade. Her hand was clamped around his free one her thumb messaging his hand. She hadn't let go the since they left her house. He wasn't complaining. He wasn't really sure what had come over her though. All morning she had been acting strange.

Her strangeness wasn't only in the morning hours either. She was actually talking to him and laughing at his jokes. By lunch he felt as light as a feather at her sudden change. He was grinning like an idiot and everything was funny. He hadn't been insulted all day.

"You look happy today, Robbie." Tori appeared behind him.

"Tori," torn from his thoughts he yelped. "Why did you sneak up on me like that?"

The brunette gave him a funny look. "I di-"

Jade exited the classroom and instantly rolled her eyes at Tori before taking Robbie's hand and dragging him away. "What's up with that girl and _my _boyfriends?" He heard her mumble.

"We were only talking…" He trailed off when he realized what she had said. She called him her boyfriend, out loud.

"That's why she was practically stripping you with her eyes." The girl sneered.

"She's only worried."

"Why would she be worried?" Jade had stopped walking and glared at him. "What have you told her?" Her eyes narrowed and she removed her hand from his.

Robbie glanced around nervously. "Nothing, I don't understand why she's worried either." He answered truthfully. Jade obviously didn't believe him.

"Shapiro…" She warned. "That was an accident; you didn't have to tell the queen of all that is good."

Robbie opened his mouth to refute that he had told Tori anything but was interrupted by Cat. "Hey guys," She bounced up. "Are you going to lunch?" She asked oblivious to the tension.

Jade turned her icy glare on the unsuspecting Cat before huffing and stalking away.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat asked wide eyed.

Robbie only shook his head. "Let's go to lunch, Cat."

"Kaykay," the girl giggled.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and looked at Jade as he came to a stop. He was really dropping _his_ girlfriend off at her _ex_-boyfriend's house. They apparently had a project.

Jade quickly got from the car barely glanced back at him. He quickly sped off.

_You're whipped._

Rex's voice had appeared in his head. He let out a tired sigh; he guessed he could work on fixing Rex. That's exactly what he did and it had taken all night. He removed his glasses rubbing his forehead tiredly and looked at his handy work. Rex was officially fixed.

He hoped he would stay that way. He yawned and made his way over to his bed and settled down for a much needed sleep. He was awakened by a really angry Jade a few hours later when he was pulled from the bed. He winced as he landed on his left arm wrong.

"I was calling you for hours to pick me up." She hissed angrily.

Robbie very slowly stood looking the angry girl over judging her mood. She was obviously angry, really angry. "I thought you were going to get a ride home from Beck?" He made certain his voice was calm.

Her expression turned even more furious if possible. "If I call you, you're supposed to answer."

"I'm sorry, I was asleep." He replied helplessly. "It won't happen again."

She crossed her arms and nodded her head mockingly. "Yeah, you wanna find out why? Well, because you're pathetic, and this pathetic relationship is over." She scornfully said.

Robbie felt miffed. "Wait," he called after her moving to follow her. He reached out for her but found his bedroom door being slammed on his hand. He cried out in pain as sharp pain raced up his arm.

He looked at his hand and whimpered. Tears sprang up behind his eyes, and his thumb looked awkward. He looked up and found Jade gone. He closed his eyes; she hadn't even bothered to stick around. Along with being in pain he felt beyond stupid.

He looked down at his hand again, and his legs wobbled. His mom was most likely working a long shift and his dad was out of town. Calling any of his friends would rise to many questions. He had no one to take him to the hospital. He would have to do it himself.

Somehow he managed getting to the hospital on his own. As soon as the receptionist had seen him she had called her mom who also worked there.

"How did this happen?" His mom asked sitting beside him and pressing a compress to his already swollen hand.

Robbie moved around uncomfortably in the waiting room chair. "I was being my usual clumsily self and slammed my hand in the bathroom door."

"How is that even possible?" She asked but he could tell she believed him. What other explanations could there be? That a girlfriend she had never met before had slammed his hand in his bedroom door in an angry rage? Would Robbie ever tell her that's what happened? No.

A few hours later he was sitting at a table in the hospital's cafeteria with an orange cast on his right arm. His fingers were red and swollen. Jade had broken his wrist. His mom was currently sitting across from him and lecturing him about being more careful. He had zoned out a long time ago his mind on a certain blue eyed girl who had broken his heart and his wrist.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and the boy struggled to get it out. He frowned when Beck's name appeared on his phone.

"Hey…" he uncertainly said into the cell.

"Hey man," Beck said. A long silence went on between them. "I have to tell you something."

Robbie waved his mother away as she handed him a bag with his pain medication in it. His mom mumbled something about getting back to work. "Go for it."

"I was going to tell you when you got here, but whatever." Beck coughed. "Jade had tried to, uh, do something. I didn't let her and I kicked her out last night. Tori and I thought you should be aware of that." He announced. "I told her she was your girlfriend now and that I couldn't betray you like that."

Robbie blinked. That's why she had been so angry last night. Beck had rejected her… again. This time his name had come up. He thought about Beck's words. He couldn't betray him like that. He gave a mental snort. Why not? He had. He had broken one of the most important guy codes because he was so desperate for a girlfriend.

"Thanks, for the heads up, Beck." Robbie mumbled and hung up.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

Robbie wondered around the hospital waiting on his mom to get off. She wouldn't let him drive home. He rolled his eyes. He had walked around the gift shop for an hour until he was kicked out for not buying anything. Then he had hung around the nursery, but was fairly quickly kicked out of there.

So now he was just wondering the hallways bored out of his mind and in pain. Robbie blankly stared at his phone which he was holding in his one good hand. He was seriously contemplating calling Jade, and apologizing. He also wondered if there was a place for him in the mental ward.

He had just found her number when he collided with someone. "Ah," He cried dropping his phone to hold his arm.

"I'm so… Robbie?"

Robbie winced still holding his arm. "Hey Tori," He managed to say.

"Are you alright Robbie?" The brunette asked slowly taking in his cast. "How did that happen?" She motioned towards his arm.

Robbie bent down and picked up his discarded phone. "What are you doing here Tori?" He asked ignoring her question.

Tori frowned, but answered anyway. "Trina, well she ordered this thing online for her... I think she would kill me if I told you." She laughed obviously amused. "She's in there, you wanna go see her?" The girl pointed to the room behind her.

Robbie was about to decline the offer. Trina didn't like him and he honestly had no desire to be around her right now.

"Please Robbie, she's driving me crazy." Tori pleaded.

Robbie sighed. There wasn't like there was anything else for him to do, "alright for you." He announced with a smile

Tori smiled happily back. "I'm going to warn you though, what you're about to see will not be pretty." She opened the hospital room's door.

Trina was sitting up in the hospital bed swollen and bright red. "What happened to her?" Robbie asked horrified. Trina let out a weird snorting sound. "Is she asleep?" Robbie leaned closer to the eldest Vega sister. "Her eyes are open."

Tori shrugged. "No idea. Her doctor said she would be alright." The girl took a seat in the recliner in the room. "Anyway… What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing really, but me being clumsy and slamming my own hand in a door," He carelessly shrugged.

Tori frowned. He could tell she didn't believe him. "Did Beck tell you what happened last night?" Her change in subject surprised him.

"Uh…" The boy stammered taken back by the question. He looked down and sighed heavily. "Yeah he called this morning. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Jade broke up with me last night."

"Really," Tori asked surprised. "Why?"

"It was my fault." He took a seat in a smaller chair near Trina's hospital bed. He rested his casted arm gently on his leg.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt it."

Robbie gently shrugged.

"Nice to see you don't really seem torn up about it." Tori commented. Robbie was surprised to hear he looked alright on the outside because on the inside he felt like crap. All he wanted to do was call Jade. "You are alright with it, right? You do understand Jade tried to cheat on you?"

Robbie looked down.

"Seriously Robbie," Tori shouted throwing her hands in the air when she realized what he was thinking. "Why are you putting up with her? Beck couldn't even do it and she treats you a million times worse."

"Maybe because," His voice cracked. "I'm Robbie, nerdy, lame, awkward Robbie that no girl wants to date. No girl except Jade."

"She obviously doesn't care about you, Robbie." Tori said softly. "I don't even get why she was dating you."

"Gee, thanks Tori."

"That's not what I meant." Her breath came out in a tired sigh. "What I mean is. I don't believe you should be with Jade. No one really does, we all went along with it because you seemed happy. Now you don't and I think it's good that it is over between you two."

Robbie bit his cheek and said not a word. Tori groaned, and opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by her parents entering the room.

"Oh Trina," Her mother cooed hugging her bloated daughter.

Tori instantly stood. "Well, I guess we will be leaving now." The girl quickly said and grabbed Robbie's good wrist and dragged him out of the room before her parents could say anything.

"Uh, are we going someplace?" Robbie asked when he noticed Tori was dragging him to the outside parking lot.

"I'm taking you to the beach to show you, you don't need Jade. We're going to find someone to date you."

Robbie groaned. "No Tori." He firmly said. He was not going to budge on this.

Tori dangled her legs out of her car as she watched Robbie walk back to her car. His head was low and he pushed through sand lazily. "Oh come on Robbie it wasn't that bad." She comforted as he flopped down in her back seat his legs also dangling out of the car. He flung his casted arm over his face.

Robbie gave her a one eyed glare. "She laughed at me." The boy announced. He was referring to the girl currently giggling with another girl on the beach.

"You mentioned Rex didn't you? You shouldn't have told her you had a puppet."

"Rex is not a puppet." Robbie announced weakly.

Tori only shook her and probed herself up on her armrest and looked at him. Robbie checked his phone. He heard Tori groan.

"She's not going to call." Tori said. "It's Jade remember?"

Robbie tried to look confused. "I wasn't checking because of Jade." Tori blinked at him. "Alright I'm pathetic." He grumbled sitting up.

"You are not…" Tori said back not really sounding convincing.

He blankly stared at her. She gave him a sheepish grin. "I really mean that Robbie." Tori announced sincere this time.

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed. "Why did we have to come all the way to the beach for this?" He asked.

Tori shrugged. "I wanted to come to the beach." He once again stared at her blankly. She gave a defeated sigh. "I wanted to think."

"About…"

Robbie watched her comb her hair with her fingers and her eyes dart all around the car. "Beck," he answered for her.

"Yeah," she nodded looking down. "He asked me out."

Robbie frowned. "You don't really seem too happy about it."

"I am." She answered quickly looking up at him before looking down again. "It's just…"

"You're worried Jade will destroy you?" Robbie half joked.

"That and it would almost like all her crazy accusations weren't crazy. That I really did have the hots for her boyfriend." She answered.

"That's all?" Robbie asked in disbelief.

"No," she admitted truthfully. Robbie gave her a look, telling her he was listening. "Well, I'm not really sure if I like Beck… like that."

Robbie was honestly surprised. He wondered if asking her why would be a good idea. She had turned back around her eyes focused on sun setting behind the sea. "It never gets old seeing that." He mumbled instead.

She nodded in agreement.

"You see that." Robbie announced helplessly, as two very pretty girls walked by their table at a burger place without even giving him a glance.

Tori rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coke. "Go talk to them. This time leave Rex out of the conversation."

Robbie was going to object until he noticed one of the girl's look up at him and smile. A large grin spread across his face. "I'll be right back, Tori." He quickly slid from the booth. Tori rolled her eyes again.

Robbie's phone that he had left on the table vibrated. She glanced back at him determining he was doing well. She reached over and picked up the cell and bit her lip as soon as she read who the text was from. She glanced back at Robbie. He was smiling and laughing and more importantly so was the girl he was talking to.

She quickly deleted the text and slid it back into place, feeling a little bad. Considering Robbie had been waiting all day for this one message.

A few minutes later Robbie returned and instantly checked his phone. Tori shifted uncomfortably. "How did it go?" She asked.

An easy grin appeared on his face, "good." He held up his cast revealing a number scribbled over it.

"So my advice about Rex was good?" She asked slowly already guessing the answer.

Robbie nodded looking a little embarrassed about it. "You were right, like always."

Tori grinned in a very nonchalant manner.

They were almost at Robbie's duplex. Robbie was staring silently out of the window while Tori tapped a finger nervously on her steering wheel. She glanced at Robbie. He looked so defeated and sad and guilt hit her again. She was withholding some information that without a doubt would make him feel better. It was like the Rex thing all over again.

It was no surprise to her, when she found herself coming clean. "Jade texted you."

Robbie looked at her confusion written over his features. "What?"

"When you were talking to that girl, she texted you." She announced slowly. "I deleted it and yeah, I'm sorry."

"Oh," He finally said not even sounding remotely upset. She in relief sighed. "What was it?"

"I didn't read it. It was sort of long." She ran a hand through her hair. "I really am sorry."

Robbie looked at her for a long time he wasn't really sure why. He wasn't mad, not even upset. He understood why she had done it. It was in Tori Vega's genetic code to worry about other people, and he appreciated it. He really liked that about his brown haired friend.

"We need to hang out again really soon." He changed subjects.

Tori nodded happy he wasn't upset with her. "Tomorrow sounds good." She glanced at him.

"Yeah sounds good." He lightly stumbled over his words.

"It's a date." The girl said then laughed nervously when she realized how it had sounded.

Robbie awkwardly dug in his right pocket with his left hand for his keys as he walked up stairs towards his home. He froze when he noticed the girl pacing back and forth in front of his door. His porch light was on, probably left like that by his mother before leaving for work.

"Jade?" He asked. The girl stopped her sporadic scissor snipping and looked at him. "W-what are you doing here?" He tried to sound indifferent.

The girl shoved her scissors into her boot and crossed her arms over herself. "It's a little cold out here. Can I come in?"

Robbie nodded numbly and fumbled to open his door. He felt a cold hand come over his and gently pluck his keys out of his hand. She unlocked it for him and they both entered his dark home. Her lips were on his before he could even turn on the lights. He made a sound of surprise because he was surprised. He refused to kiss back even though it was hard. He had waited all day for this, right? He tried to ignore how her lips tasted and how her body felt against his. She moved back fairly quickly once it was obvious he wasn't going to kiss back. He could feel her breath on his lips and her hands on his face.

The room flooded with light as she clicked it on. "Robbie…" Her voice was unreadable. Robbie looked down. He couldn't look at her, he was afraid he would melt under her gaze. He felt her gently run a hand down the arm she had hurt and gently take his still swollen fingers into her hand. "I didn't mean to do this."

He moved his hand away from her grip. "What about what happened between you and Beck… well what you tried to make happen. Did you mean to do that?" He gently moved by her and flopped onto the couch in the living room and turned the TV on. She had followed him, of course.

"Don't act like that Robbie," The girl stood over him her arms crossed. "I told you in the beginning that Beck was the only person I cared about and will ever care about."

Robbie bit his lip. That had hurt, a lot. "Yeah, I understand that." He admitted dejectedly. "I guess that's why I can't understand why I keep putting up with stuff like this." He held up his cast not even looking at her.

Jade looked down guiltily then sat on the couch beside him facing him, her legs underneath her. She took his hurt hand into her lap lightly messaging his fingers. He held his breath. Her sudden softness affecting him like it always had. He gently removed his hand again from her grip and slid further away from her.

Jade made a frustrated sound her fingers going to her temples. "Don't be like this now." Jade mumbled angrily. Today wasn't going very well for Jade. First she had woken up late because she had stayed up all night feeling guilt-ridden. She had hurt Robbie… again. Then her mom had given her some really bad news. Her mom and dad were going to try to be together again. Her mom was getting back with her father after five years. A man, who abused her mother almost every day for eleven years, was getting another chance.

He had supposedly changed. Her mom had told her he had gone through some type of program and was a new man. She hardly believed that.

He was an abuser and would always be one. Her closed eyes opened and she looked at Robbie's casted arm. _So are you._ She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. She _couldn't_ be anything like her father.

Robbie moved around a little. He wanted to deflate this quickly; he couldn't handle another broken wrist. "What's wrong?"

She crawled towards him and laid her head in his lap. "Just hold me, Shapiro." Robbie was tense for a long time and she uttered not a word until he had relaxed. He found himself playing with her hair as she told him her story. She apologized multiply times throughout her story for hurting him, and said many times she hated the idea of being like her father. He gave her the words she was looking for, and assured her she wasn't.

The next day Robbie was sitting in Jade's living room waiting on her. He shook his leg impatiently. She was taking forever and he was starting to regret declining her offer to come up with her. His phone began to ring.

"Please tell me, I haven't been stood up." Tori's voice came through his cell.

Robbie quickly sat up hitting himself in the face with his hand and winced when he hit himself with the hard cast. He had completely forgotten. "No," He answered slowly realizing he had forgotten.

"You totally forgot, Robbie." The girl laughed. "Never mind, anyway are you coming to Beck's play?"

"Yeah, me and Jade are about to leave." He glanced towards Jade when she appeared into the room.

Tori made a displeased sound, "Of course." The girl mumbled. "I guess, I'll see you there then." She hung up.

"Who was that?"

Robbie lightly shrugged, "Tori." He answered nonchalantly. Jade made a similar sounding sound of displeasure as Tori.

"Of course it was Ms. Vega." She rolled her eyes. "Let's go before my mom gets back." She huffed.

Robbie let out a haggard breath holding his left eye, as he sat on his bed in his bedroom. Warm blood seeped through his finger, and he moaned in pain. Around him his room was a scene of disarray. Things lay broken throughout his room, his cloths were thrown about, and there was a large hole in the wall by his door. He was thankful his mom wasn't home. His glasses were in pieces on the floor.

His bedroom door opened and Jade quickly made her way towards him, a wet rag in her hand. Her movements were still a little uneven from drunkenness. She bent in front of him. "Let me look at it." Her hand touched his wrist gently. She was sobering up quickly. He let her remove his hand to reveal a nasty cut under his eye. His eyes was already swelling and turning a deep red color. Jade covered her mouth with her hand, her face frozen in horror. She had done that.

Robbie winced and tear rolled down his unhurt eye. "I think I need to go to the hospital, Jade." He covered his eye again with his hand.

"Alright," The girl said quickly and began subconsciously rubbing her busted knuckle. Helping him up she lead him to his car and drove him to the hospital.

Jade walked into her house a little after noon and sighed. It had been a long night/morning. She had just left the hospital from being with Robbie. He had a black eye and it was swollen shut and her ring had cut him, other than that he was fine. She looked down at her bandaged hand.

"Jade is that you?" She heard her mother call from the living room. Jade rolled her eyes. Who else would it be? She turned left and began to go upstairs intent on ignoring her mother and going to bed. She felt awful. "Come in here will you?"

Jade closed her eyes in annoyance but walked into their living room anyway. "What is it mother?" She was surprised to see her father sitting on the couch beside her mother. Her little brother was shoving a video game in their father's face like he had won the lottery. She rolled her eyes. Her parents sharing a bottle of wine. "I thought he wasn't supposed to drink?" She couldn't help but ask.

"It is nice to see you again too, Jadelyn." Her father chuckled making her feel sick.

Jade crossed her arms. "It's Jade." Her blue eyes found her mother's. "What do you want?"

Her mother flipped her blond hair over her shoulder letting her daughter's attitude roll off her. "You didn't come home last night and I was worried." She noticed her mother eyeing her bandaged hand. Jade quickly put her hand behind her back. "What happened?"

Jade rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I took a friend to the hospital, he's fine now." She avoided looking at her dad. "I'm really tired so I'm going to bed." She quickly made her get away. She quickly escaped into her dark room, and sat on her bed.

She fiddled with the bandages on her hand. She couldn't understand what was up with her lately. She wasn't nice and was annoyed by almost everything. But recently she has been more than annoyed by everything. Enraged would be a better word, and Robbie always seemed to be the one to catch her wrath. Robbie was only supposed to be her rebound boyfriend. He was only supposed to keep her mind off of Beck when she wanted to stop thinking about him.

She remembered when her temper had flared dangerously for the first time during her relationship with Robbie. It was sometime in July. Everyone else had gone to Miami on a trip, and Robbie had wanted to go but having influence over him like she had she had threatened to break up with him if he went. He had stayed. They ended up going to a random person's house and she got really drunk. Some girl was talking about Beck asking her out and she had snapped. She attacked her and had to be restrained by Robbie. He had taken her home then she then released her frustrations on him. Yelling, name calling, crying, she had hit him and scratched him, and he took it all. The boy didn't yell back nor hit back. The next evening when they saw each other again he had asked if she was alright even though he was the one with the bruises up and down his arms.

She hugged herself. Breaking his wrist and hurting his eye were the worst by far… She would never hit him again. She had already promised Robbie. Now she had to promise herself.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated this in a while but here it goes…

Please Review

Robbie was exhausted and dragged his feet as he entered Hollywood Arts. His eye burned and his wrist hurt like crazy.

"Man, you look like you got ran over by a truck." Robbie looked up at Andre and blinked his good eye. He hadn't even noticed his friends standing by Tori's locker like they did daily. They all were looking at him wide eyed.

"My brother got ran over by a clown driving a moped." Cat chimed in.

"Was the clown your cousin?" Robbie asked trying to get attention off of him.

"No," Cat frowned. "Are you alright?"

Robbie gently rubbed the back of his neck careful to avoid all their gazes especially Tori's which was burning a hole through him. "Something's up." The brown haired girl spoke up. "In only four days you get a broken wrist and a hideous looking black eye. What's going on Robbie?"

"Are you getting bullied again?" Beck asked looking seriously concerned. "Andre and I can take care of that." Andre nodded in agreement.

"No need." Robbie held up his casted hand. "I'm not getting bullied, I'm just clumsy." He laughed forcefully.

Tori stepped forward taking a really close look at his eye. "What's under the band aid?"

"A cut," he answered truthfully.

"Like from a ring…?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Robbie blinked and frowned. Tori was definitely implying something. Jade rounded the corner exactly then and walked towards them. Jade took a sip of her coffee and said not a word.

"How are you today, Jade?" Tori asked sweetly.

"Watch it, Vega." Jade warned.

"Are what? You'll hit me?" There she goes again seemingly implying something. Jade glanced at Robbie who glanced at her also.

"I wouldn't waste my time." The black clad young women huffed and grabbed Robbie's hand and stalked away with him.

Robbie watched anxiously as Jade angrily stabbed at her salad with her fork. He was sure the girl was imagining Tori's face in the bowl. He glanced towards the table his friends sat at noticing Tori was sending him worried glances.

"You should calm down." He told her softly. She looked up at him her eyes flashing in anger before the look melted away. She took a deep breath. She was trying.

"Maybe you should help?" She leaned in closer to him then made a face before moving back. "That eye…"

Though insulted Robbie laughed and opened his mouth to say something but his phone beeped. He reached into his pocket glancing at it. He looked back towards Tori who was looking at Cat with a disturbed look on her face, the normal look for a conversation with Cat.

Jade noticed him looking. "Is there anything you should be telling me about you and Vega?"

"No, why would you think that?" Her eyes narrowed before giving him the fakest grin he had ever seen.

"She looks at you and you look at her." She feigns being nonchalant and even gives a shrug. "This turn of events is making it impossible for me to calm down." The girl gritted out.

"You have nothing to worry about." He gently patted her hand and stood to leave to the nurse's office. For some reason she believed him. It was strange to her, she believed him completely when she never believed Beck when he had said similar words. "You're my ride home." He grinned in a way that always annoyed her, but for some reason didn't now, and left.

_Gloomily Smitten+++_

"You look like a scrawny hoodlum." The girl smiled kindly as she let Robbie into her house.

"Gee, thanks Tori." The boy said not happy. "Why was it important for me to come over your house today?" He took a seat on one of the couches.

Tori's smile faded and she took a seat on the other couch. She nervously looked around for a while and fumbled with her sparkly shirt. "Is Jade the one who hurts you?"

Robbie blinked until he realized what had come out of her mouth. "W-what," His voice came out hoarse. "That's ridiculous Tori why do you always question my manliness?"

Tori frowned. "That's not what I mean."

"Why would you even think that?" He asked trying to calm his racing heart.

"It couldn't have been a coincidence for Jade to have a busted hand and you have a busted eye." Tori said in a rush. "I'm not questioning your manliness I mean if she hits you that isn't right.

"You really think she hit me?" Robbie asked his voice was stronger than he thought it would be.

"That's why I'm asking, Robbie. I have no idea. Beck never seemed to have that… problem with her, and Jade never seemed like the type."

Robbie quickly stood. "I'm leaving, talk to you later Tori." He moved towards the Vega's door.

"It's true then?" She quickly followed him. She wanted to push the issue but Robbie was having none of it.

"No Tori… you're wrong, and it's not really any of your business." He announced and left quickly.

_Gloomily Smitten+++_

"It looks a lot better." Jade announced as she removed the band aid from under Robbie's eye. He barely paid attention to her words. How could he with her body pressed to his and her breath on his face? He leaned in and kissed her.

"This is not what I need to see in the morning." Tori announced from behind them breaking them up. She walked towards the couple as they leaned against a wall in the asphalt café.

"Who told you to gawk then?" Jade asked none too kindly.

"I wasn't gawking; I need to speak to Robbie." Her eyes turned to look at him. "You've been avoiding me for days… I wanna apologize. I think I was wrong about what I said last week."

"Please tell what it is you are wrong about. I do enjoy when that happens." The less tanned girl said.

"Can I talk to Robbie… alone?" Tori said agitated now. She was a little astonished that Robbie hadn't revealed to Jade what happened.

Jade opened her mouth to decline but Robbie quickly interrupted. "Only for a little while," he looked at his girlfriend. Jade glared back but remembering she was supposed to be trusting Robbie the girl walked away.

Robbie looked at his brunette friend waiting for her to say whatever she had to say. Tori was twisting her hair nervously. "I'm sorry, for what I said."

"You were worried, I get it." He gave her a grin to show he was over it. "You're a good friend."

_Gloomily Smitten+++_

Tori smiled back and hugged him. After a while they pulled away from each other. Robbie quickly ran off to find Jade before the girl lost her patients. She had been better recently. No hitting, no shouting, no insults, just him and Jade being almost normal. She had pulled her scissors out on her parents though. That hadn't gone well and her mother was now making her see a person for help once a week. She complained about it, but he was secretly happy she was getting the help. He was worried about her, her temper was shorter than it once was and he had no idea why. She had told him this morning it worried her too. He wanted to help her more than he ever wanted to help anyone.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

I'm updating now.

Please Review

A week goes by then a month and another.

All is well for the couple and their relationship actually resembles something solid and healthy. Things are going well for both Jade and Robbie, the girl controls her anger and the boy helps.

Robbie's ecstatic and he's sure to show it by smiling like an idiot any time his Jade is in the area. His happiness and lack of any new wounds snuffs out nosey Tori's worry. But truly, he's still worried. He worries every day because he can see her – Jade, fight and struggle. He witnesses her fists clenches and her jaw locking.

Her mother's renewed relationship with her father does nothing to calm her stress and anger. She breaks into his house almost every night to sleep saying she hates being around her father. They lie in the bed together and do nothing, they don't even talk.

It's Sunday – Monday really when she comes through his bedroom door as if she lived there. He takes his eyes off his ceiling to look at her as she lets her night bag fall to his floor, loudly. It hardly mattered his mother was well aware of the girl who broke into her house at night.

He half-way propped up when he noticed the girl looked anything but happy. She clicked off the lamp next to his bed, as usual but angrily and climbed over him. Her arms wrap around him and her face is pressed into his bare back. Her breathing is a little labored and her grip a little tight.

"What's wrong?" He asks after a while his gaze focused on the blinking numbers on his clock.

She quiet for a while, and he thinks she not going to answer. "They're arguing…" She whispers.

_Already…? _Jade's father had only officially moved in a week ago. Yesterday Jade had described them as being disgustingly sweet towards each other.

"My brother was flipping out and crying for them to stop." She lets out a breath that tickles his neck. "They only got louder… He's too little to remember… there isn't a way to make them stop." She hugs him tighter as if he's some type of humongous stuffed animal. "I left him there crying… I couldn't handle it."

Her voice was soft and guilt laced. His heart ached for her, he had no magical words. "There was nothing you could do." He told her simply. "It's not your job to make them stop fighting."

He finds a way to get out of her hold and turn around to face her. Though he couldn't really see her in the blackness he was certain they were face to face.

"I left him there." Her arms wrap back around him again. "He was afraid. He looks up to our jerk of a father." She's talking so low now he can barely hear her even though they're only a few inches away.

"Maybe they stopped." Robbie offers optimistically.

The girl scoffs and a sad laugh falls from her lips. "Sometimes Shapiro…" She trails off. "You can be a real idiot."

"I try," he mumbles.

She mumbles something back that he can't really catch because her face is in his chest.

"Are you going to talk to Dr. Lewinski about it?"

"Do I have any other choice?"

He gently smiles. He was truly thankful for Jade's therapist.

_GS+++_

"Hello Ladies," Robbie greets Cat and Tori at Tori's locker. He grins at them shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hi Robbie," Cat exclaims happily, normal for Cat.

Tori gives him a studying look as she always does now a days before returning his grin. "Robbie," the girl nods. Then she looks around for he assumes Jade.

The girl had left as soon as she woke up, saying something about checking on her brother. She hadn't texted him back nor answered any of his calls since then, which wasn't really unusual for her.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Tori surprisingly doesn't ask the question he was sure would come out of her mouth.

"Abraham Lincoln!" Cat yells suddenly pointing as a random bearded kid walked by and chased after him.

"Why?" Tori sounded completely distressed as she watched the red haired chase the boy away. Robbie only shook his head. "I better go… Dang it, Cat!" Tori screamed as the boy came running down the hall again, Cat hot on his heels. She quickly chased after her.

Robbie let an amused smile come over his face. He found dug out his phone from his pocket and texted Jade before heading off to class.

Jade never texts back and she isn't in school, and he's worried. Tori invites him to go to Nozu with her and he agrees without really realizing.

"You have your wallet this time, right?" Tori asks for the third time.

Robbie frowns at her and digs into his pocket and pulls out his wallet and waves it in her face. "I've told you yeah nine times already."

Tori looks unfazed by his annoyance. "My hands smelled like fish for a week last time. I wouldn't even come in here for a month."

"I apologized for that already." Robbie tiredly mumbled.

Tori takes a thoughtful sip of her water and stares at him.

"What?" He wipes his face with his hand.

"You're alright, right?" She asks. "I mean you and Jade are alright, right?"

Robbie has no idea what the girl is trying to say. "You're really nosey, Tori. Very."

She looks thoroughly insulted. "I am not!"

He gives her a half-smile to show he was joking. "Yes Tori, everything is fine."

She frowns for some reason.

_GS+++_

Jade finally shows up again, a day later and fifteen minutes late to Sikowitz's class. She literally slams the room's door open, interrupting Sikowitz and flops down beside Robbie.

"Nice of you to join us, Jade." Their teacher says dryly. "I…" He trails off when Jade glares at him and coughs. "Ah yes, moving along then…" The man quickly goes back to teaching.

Robbie nervously glance towards the fuming Jade the rest of the class period, wondering what was wrong with the girl. When class ends Jade is the first one out of the room, Robbie follows her saying sorry to everyone the girl pushes on her way down the hall.

He finally catches up to her when she's at her locker. She impatiently fumbles with her locker unable to get it open, ignoring him. She hisses, and angrily kicks the locker below hers.

He hesitantly reaches over and easily opens her locker. She bits her lip, still not looking at him.

"I-"Robbie begins.

"Do me a favor." She interrupts her voice a little hoarse. "Avoid me today…" She grabs a book and slams the locker closed and stalks away.

Please Review


End file.
